Good Cop, Bad Cop
by Paty-chan
Summary: Saga Conspiração 02 - Uma crise mundial contra os heróis começa a surgir e colocará Hal Jordan e Barry Allen dentro de um turbilhão de acontecimentos, onde seus limites serão testados.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota:** sejam bem-vindos a parte 02 da Saga Conspiração. Essa fic é uma sequência de _World's_ __ _Finest_. Por isso, quem ainda não leu, é extremamente recomendado, porque os eventos tratados nessa fic são uma continuação direta.

Para compor a história do Flash, vou misturar elementos dos quadrinhos e da série, mas que serão explicados ao longo dessa fic. Mesmo aqueles que não acompanham o universo da DC vão conseguir entender. Boa leitura ;)

 **Capitulo 01**

-Acho melhor irmos para Metropolis conversar com Batman e estabelecermos um plano. -Superman comentou, depois de tentar usar seu comunicador e não conseguir.

-Claro... Consegue me acompanhar? -Flash posicionou-se para começar a correr.

-Vamos tentar.

Minutos depois já haviam atravessado praticamente metade do país e agora procuravam por Batman. Não demorou muito para encontrá-lo, em seu veiculo de combate rodando por Metropolis.

-O que _ele_ está fazendo aqui? -o morcego perguntou, saindo do carro. -Eu te disse que era apenas para verificar o que era exatamente o borrão vermelho, não fazer amizade.

-Ele vai ser nosso aliado e pode nos ajudar no caso. -o escoteiro azul franziu as sobrancelhas.

-Como assim ele _vai ser_ nosso aliado?! -Batman deu um passo a frente.

-Flash é uma pessoa de confiança e tem os mesmos objetivos que nós. -Superman cruzou os braços.

-Gente, calma... - o velocista colocou-se entre eles. -Podemos resolver isso depois, vamos focar no caso por enquanto.

-Não me diga o que fazer, Bartholomew Allen.

Flash encarou Batman completamente em choque, parecia que o chão sob seus pés era areia movediça.

-O que... o que você disse?! -ele praticamente balbuciou, num fio de voz.

-Satélite, curiosidade e tempo podem esclarecer qualquer dúvida. -o morcego respirou fundo, acalmando-se.

-Bom, já que estamos falando de identidades secretas mesmo... -Superman sorriu e estendeu a mão. -Me chamo Clark Kent, engenheiro e cientista especializado em nanotecnologia.

-Eu... eu... -Flash tirou o capuz do uniforme, ainda confuso e o cumprimentou. -Bartholomew Allen, mas pode me chamar de Barry. Sou formado em química orgânica pela Missouri University e trabalho como investigador forense na polícia de Central City.

-Uau, seu trabalho parece ser incrível! -Clark parecia animado.

-Perai, foi você que escreveu aquele artigo sobre a necessidade de se investigar como compostos bioquímicos influenciavam a resistência de produtos eletrônicos? -Barry levantou a sobrancelha, pensativo.

-Sim, eu mesmo. -o moreno acenou com a cabeça e um sorriso largo.

-Cara, aquilo foi muito bom! Você sabia que...

-Esqueceram que temos que continuar trabalhando? -Batman seguiu para seu carro.

-Desculpe, momento cientista nerd. -o velocista levantou as mãos em desculpa. -Mas... e você? Não vai se revelar também?

O cavaleiro das trevas apenas virou-se e retirou a máscara por alguns segundos, depois voltou a vesti-la. Barry engasgou-se com o que viu, nunca poderia imaginar que o milionário-playboy-empresário Bruce Wayne combateria o crime com as mãos.

-Seria interessante fazermos uma visita ao Kirk no hospital. -Batman continuou falando como se nada tivesse acontecido.

-Mas ele está sob proteção do governo, o quarto deve estar sendo vigiado. -Flash também cobriu novamente seu rosto com a máscara. -Dois homens na entrada do hospital, dois na porta do quarto e talvez mais um andando pelo andar.

-Eu tenho uma ideia... -o alien comentou.

O St. Patrick General Hospital recebeu a visita do ilustre Superman, foi até lá para fazer uma visita aos pacientes e trazer palavras amigas e de incentivo. Pelo menos foi isso o que os civis acharam, criando a distração perfeita para que Flash carregasse Batman até o quarto de Kirk. Os guardas foram nocauteados sem problemas e ficariam apagados por alguns minutos, sem ter a mínima noção do que os atingiu.

O cientista respirava com ajuda de uma máscara de oxigênio, vários tubos e eletrodos conectados em seu corpo. Aproximaram-se com cuidado e ele acordou, ainda meio zonzo.

-Melhor começar a falar enquanto ainda pode, Langstrom. -o morcego não demonstrava nenhum sentimento. -Por que está trabalhando para a Lex Corp?

-E-eu... -ele balbuciou, esforçando-se. -Fui forçado. Não tinha autorização... pesquisa dos _metagenes_ , ilegal... usei cobaias humanas.

-Luhtor então descobriu e o forçou a trabalhar para ele. -Flash tentava conter seu impulso de ficar andando pela sala. -O que ele vai fazer com a pesquisa agora?

-Isolar o gene... -Kirk arfou e tossiu, enchendo a máscara de sangue. -Descobrir um modo de... exposição perfeito...

-Para usar em soldados de guerra? Armas biológicas? -Batman estava impaciente.

-Neutralizar...

Os monitores começaram a apitar freneticamente, mostrando que o paciente estava tendo um ataque cardíaco. Ele começou a tremer da cabeça a pés devido a espasmos musculares, os olhos rodando nas órbitas.

-Tempo de visita acabou. -o velocista então segurou o parceiro e saiu pela janela, desafiando várias leis da Física ao sair correndo na vertical, afastando-se do prédio em segundos.

Superman percebeu a movimentação e também foi embora logo depois.

-Eu realmente gostei desse trabalho em equipe. -o alien comentou assim que encontrou com os outros dois num local seguro.

-É, foi muito bom mesmo. -Flash encostou-se à parede. -Mas o que faremos agora?

-Continuamos investigando, de uma maneira mais discreta. -o cavaleiro das trevas entregou um comunicador ao novo membro. -Se precisar falar conosco, use isso.

-Se precisarem de mim, sabem onde me achar. Eu tenho que ir, até mais!

O velocista despediu-se e num piscar de olhos sumiu de vista, correndo até sua cidade. Sentia-se mais feliz do que uma criança na noite de Natal. Barry tinha algumas dificuldades de socializar devido ao seu passado traumático, mas adorava trabalhar em equipe. Realmente acreditava que o grupo tinha mais força do que um indivíduo sozinho.

Chovia em Central City e ele foi diretamente para seu laboratório na delegacia, trocando de roupa no meio do caminho. Barry sempre trabalhava nos piores turnos possíveis, aqueles que ninguém queria porque precisava pagar suas contas. Afinal, o lado ruim de ter um metabolismo tão acelerado quanto o dele era a quantidade de comida que necessitava para manter-se. A conta do supermercado pesava no orçamento mais do que desejava.

Barry terminou suas análises e foi direto para casa. Ele morava numa casa pequena no subúrbio, de onde conseguia fácil acesso a praticamente todas as partes da cidade. Assim que chegou, tomou um banho e caiu na cama, exausto.

Acordou no dia seguinte com seu celular tocando.

-Allen... falando... -ele murmurou, ainda torporoso.

-Levanta essa bunda da cama, está atrasado para o nosso almoço! -o homem do outro lado da linha tinha um certo sotaque espanhol.

-O que...?! -Barry acordou por completo. -Ok, já estou indo.

Ele saiu catando qualquer roupa a disposição no armário e foi correndo até o centro, onde havia combinado de encontrar com seu amigo Francisco Ramone, ou melhor, Cisco. Apesar de sua origem latina e humilde, Cisco era um brilhante doutor em engenharia mecânica, capaz de inventar praticamente qualquer coisa e trabalhava para a sede da STAR Labs em Central City.

Sua aparência não era muito convencional para um cientista, com o cabelo preto até a altura dos ombros e usava camisetas de banda ou de filmes regularmente para ir trabalhar.

-Cara, preciso te contar de um encontro que eu tive ontem... -ele começou a falar, gesticulando muito como sempre.

Barry fingiu que prestava atenção no amigo, mas seus pensamentos estavam longe. Chegaram ao restaurante onde tinham reservas e fizeram o pedido. Como havia comido duas barrinhas de energia enquanto corria, o velocista não precisava comer tanto.

-Eu realmente fico feliz por você, Cisco. -ele cortava o bife.

-Obrigado... mas o que aconteceu com você? Tá parecendo tão... triste. -o inventor falou de boca cheia.

-Não é nada...

-Já sei. Pela sua cara, o _Jordan_ deve ter aprontado alguma. -ele falou o nome com uma entonação diferente.

Barry respirou fundo e passou a mão pelo rosto. Seu amigo era uma das poucas pessoas que sabia sobre sua identidade como Flash e outros segredos mais íntimos, e o ajudava no trabalho de herói, dando suporte e equipamentos. Cisco era uma das poucas pessoas com quem se sentia a vontade para contar as coisas.

-Na verdade, ele não fez _nada_. Essa é a questão.

-Desculpa, eu sei que você gosta dele... Mas como pode achar que namorar um policial intergaláctico, que passa mais tempo vagando pelo universo chutando bunda de aliens do que na Terra, daria certo?! -o moreno levantou as sobrancelhas daquele modo engraçado.

-Eu realmente achei que comigo ia ser diferente. -ele comeu um pouco. -Não quis dar ouvidos ao alerta que a Carol me deu, mas é verdade.

-Não te recrimino por isso, ela é a _ex-noiva_ dele. -Cisco deu de ombros. -A ficção está cheia de exemplos de como ex-mulheres podem ser vingativas.

-Carol me disse que eles terminaram justamente por isso, pelo fato dele ficar tempo demais no espaço. Ela chegou a ficar um ano sozinha, quando ele teve aquele problema com o Sinestro...

-Já estou avisando que da próxima vez que ele vier, vai ter uma conversinha com meus bíceps. -o inventor flexionou os braços. -Não é pra rir! Eu tenho feito muitas flexões em casa.

-Obrigado pelo almoço e pela conversa, Cisco. -Barry riu e se levantou. -Preciso ir para o trabalho.

-Sem problemas, se cuida!

(...)

Barry entregou os relatórios ao seu chefe e depois seguiu para a cena do crime onde foi chamado. Aos poucos ele aprendeu a lidar com a morte e ver corpos de diversas maneiras. Devido ao seu jeito meticuloso, sempre conseguia observar detalhes importantes que muitas vezes faziam diferença no caso.

Dessa vez era um corpo carbonizado, que ainda exalava fumaça. O cheiro era enjoativo e os policiais tampavam seus narizes e bocas do jeito que conseguiam. Barry colocou as luvas e ajoelhou-se perto, começando a separar evidências.

Joe West aproximou-se, o rosto franzido numa careta. Chamava a atenção de longe, pelo porte atlético e a pele negra, numa delegacia onde a maioria era branca. Excelente detetive e responsável por criar Barry depois que Henry Allen fora preso, cerca de catorze anos atrás, acusado de assassinar a esposa Nora.

-Hey, _Bear_! -ele chamou o mais novo pelo apelido carinhoso. -O que você acha?

-Por enquanto isso parece suicídio, devido a parte de cima do corpo estar muito mais queimada do que as pernas, o que me leva a crer que a vítima molhou a si mesma com algum combustível e depois ateou fogo.

-Alguma forma de identificar o corpo? -Joe olhou ao redor, também observando a cena.

-Sem documentos, então iremos usar a arcada dentária, que ainda se manteve intacta. -Barry continuava focado no trabalho. -Até então esse caso não parece ser um _problema_.

 _Problema_ dito com aquele tom de voz, era um código usado entre eles, que especificava casos onde o Flash deveria trabalhar.

-Ok, te encontro na delegacia então. -o detetive acenou.

Barry acenou de volta e continuou absorto no que fazia, tirando fotos e coletando mais evidências. Quanto tinha material o suficiente, autorizou que outra equipe viesse recolher o corpo e levá-lo para o IML.

Percorreu mais duas cenas de crimes, um homicídio na zona leste da cidade e o roubo numa joalheria no centro. Central City era uma cidade relativamente tranquila, comparada a outras. Porém isso não impedia que os crimes acontecessem.

Já estava escurecendo quando Barry chegou a delegacia, sua mala estava pesada, teria muito trabalho pela frente. O que era ótimo, porque desviava seu foco dos problemas. Ignorou os olhares estranhos que recebia de seus colegas policiais, já estava acostumado a ser esquisito.

Claro que todos sabiam da história conturbada de seus pais, que virou noticia por muito tempo. Numa noite de tempestade, Barry ouviu gritos na sala e foi correndo ver o que era. Acabou encontrando sua mãe morta, completamente ensanguentada e seu pai segurando uma faca. Um borrão amarelo rodeava o casal e acertou o menino de nove anos, deixando-o inconsciente. A polícia chegou em seguida e Henry não teve como explicar nada, com suas digitais na arma do crime, foi preso e condenado a sentença perpétua, afinal seu filho testemunhou tudo.

Joe que era amigo da família, adotou Barry e o criou desde então. O que não foi muito difícil, em ternos, porque o detetive já tinha uma filha da mesma idade, chamada Iris.

Após algumas horas fechado em seu laboratório, recebeu uma mensagem de Cisco, dizendo para ligar a televisão. Por sorte, a delegacia contava com algumas televisões espalhadas pelo prédio.

-Jessica Brown falando diretamente de Washington. -a repórter estava séria. -Mais cedo, Lex Luthor fez um pronunciamento oficial e polêmico, acompanhem agora.

-O que vou dizer agora pode ser chocante para muitos, mas é a verdade. -Lex Luthor falava de um pequeno palanque montado no hall luxuoso da sua empresa. -Como todos sabem, o geneticista Kirk Langstrom foi vítima de um assalto e acabou internado no hospital. Ele era um grande amigo meu e me dispus a fornecer segurança, para mantê-lo a salvo. Porém não foi o suficiente. O mais estranho de tudo é que pouco antes dele falecer, Superman realizou uma visita surpresa ao hospital. Não estou acusando ninguém, só quero que a verdade seja revelada. Por que Kirk Langstrom, um homem que trouxe tantos avanços veio a falecer justamente quando aquele alienígena apareceu no mesmo local?

-St. German General Hospital revelou que investigações estão sendo feitas para apurar a causa da morte. -o jornal cortou a imagem novamente para Jessica. -Nossa equipe teve acesso exclusivo ao relatório preliminar, que mostrou altas concentrações de adrenalina e cortisol, que levam a suspeita de uma injeção letal. Ambos hormônios foram responsáveis pela parada cardíaca que levou Kirk Langstrom a morte.

Barry precisou sentar, aquilo era pior do que imaginava.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 02**

A idéia plantada por Luthor trouxe mais discussões e acendeu um alerta vermelho... Todos se perguntavam a mesma coisa: _será que os heróis eram mesmo necessários?_ Claro que eles inspiravam e traziam esperança, mas a humanidade nunca pediu para ser salva.

Pelo contrário, sempre quando surge alguém que pode oferecer essa luz, parece que a sociedade transforma-se numa massa sem qualquer pensamento e massacra essa oportunidade de evoluir mais pacificamente.

Barry já atuava como Flash há algum tempo e os jornais de Central City comentavam cada vez mais. Sabia que não iria demorar muito para vir à público, o que lhe dava certa ansiedade. Agora, ele dormia profundamente em casa, aproveitando seu dia de folga.

Já era final de tarde, quando alguém bateu à porta insistentemente. Barry rolou na cama e cobriu a cabeça com travesseiro, abafando o barulho. Mas o visitante continuava batendo, quase não dando intervalo entre as séries de batidas.

Coçando a barba por fazer, ele levantou-se e foi atender. Ao abrir a porta, seu queixo simplesmente caiu. Era seu parceiro, Harold Jordan com um balde de asas de frango fritas.

-Hey baby! –Hal aproximou-se e lhe deu um selinho.

Então ele entregou o balde e entrou em casa, enquanto espreguiçava-se. Vestia uma camisa branca lisa, calça jeans e botas. Não era muito, mas Hal era do tipo de pessoa que chamava a atenção onde entrava, não importando o que vestisse. Talvez fosse por causa dos ombros largos e da altura. Ou pelos traços harmoniosos do rosto, que ficaram ainda mais evidentes pelo seu cabelo castanho que cresceu até a altura dos olhos, o que era novidade.

Barry não resistiu ao cheiro delicioso e acabou sentando no sofá, comendo as asinhas.

-Nossa, eu gostei dessa nova cor da sala, ficou ótima. –Hal andava pelo local, observando os detalhes. –Mas achei que você fosse me esperar, combinamos de pintar juntos.

-Você sabe em que mês e ano estamos? –Barry engoliu a comida.

-Ham... não. –ele sorriu torto. –Sabe como é, no esp...

-Passaram-se seis meses desde que você foi na última missão, Hal. _Seis meses._ –o velocista interrompeu o outro e levantou-se. –Tem noção de como foi difícil para mim ficar esse tempo todo longe de você?

- _Bear,_ eu voltei e...

-Não me chame assim! Cansei de ouvir desculpas. –ele continuou comendo, estava nervoso, agitado. –Muita coisa mudou desde que foi embora... Temos androides patrulhando as cidades, Superman e Batman vieram a público, o jornal da cidade está numa caçada para saber minha identidade, Iris se declarou pra mim...

-Ela fez o que?! –Hal franziu as sobrancelhas.

-Não importa... –ele respirou fundo, entre uma mastigada e outra. –A questão é que você não pode aparecer depois de seis meses e achar que nada mudou. O mundo não gira ao seu redor.

-Pelo visto temos muito que conversar.

-Sim, temos. –Barry virou-se de costas. –Mas vamos deixar isso para amanhã, quero aproveitar minha folga para dormir. E não ache que trazendo esse balde de asinhas vai me deixar menos magoado com você. Apesar das asinhas estarem deliciosas...

(...)  
Harold Jordan então sentou no sofá e ligou a televisão. Viu todos os telejornais que conseguiu, absorvendo as informações e tentando compreender todos os eventos ocorridos nesses seis meses.

Sabia que nesse momento, seria completamente inútil tentar conversar com Barry. Seu parceiro conseguia ser bem teimoso quando queria. Depois de algum tempo, Hal não conseguia mais prestar atenção, seus pensamentos vagavam.

Lembrou-se de quando sua ex-noiva, Carol Ferris, terminou com ele. Tinham brigas constantes sobre ele sempre passar muito tempo longe e que ela não poderia mais viver daquele jeito. Foi muito difícil para ambos e Hal decidiu que nunca mais iria abrir-se para o amor.

Afinal, tinha um longo histórico de relações turbulentas. Nunca foi uma pessoa muito ligada em laços e comprometimento emocional, preferia ser livre. Mesmo assim, não deixava de ter seus casos, o que sempre trazia dor de cabeça no final.

Porém, com Barry foi diferente desde o começo. Algo naquele investigador forense fez com que sentisse algo que nunca sentiu antes, era arrebatador, profundo. Hal mexia sem parar no seu Anel, que ficava na mão direita, um hábito que tinha quando estava pensativo.

Aquele simples objeto era capaz das coisas mais extraordinárias, transformando a força de vontade do seu dono em energia material. Apenas os integrantes dos Lanternas Verdes possuíam tal poder e eram responsáveis por manter o equilíbrio no universo, atuando como "policiais" intergalácticos.

Hal desligou a televisão e foi até o quarto, abrindo a porta com cuidado. A janela estava aberta e a brisa noturna entrava, balançando as cortinas. Observou Barry dormindo por alguns minutos, era uma visão tão familiar, que acabou suspirando. Como sentia saudades de momentos como aquele...

Hal passou seus olhos por todos os detalhes do corpo do outro, que roncava indefeso, babando no travesseiro, completamente largado na cama, ocupando quase todo o espaço... a pele rosada dele cheia de sardas, principalmente nos ombros e nas bochechas, a cicatriz que tinha nas costas devido ao raio que o atingiu, seu porte físico atlético e esguio. E os olhos azuis muito brilhantes, quando estava acordado.

O moreno tirou as botas e deitou do lado direito da cama, onde ainda havia algum espaço. Acabou dormindo logo em seguida, cercado por aquele cheiro tão gostoso. O cheiro de _casa._

Acordou algumas horas depois, ao ouvir Barry gritando e remexendo-se na cama. Hal sabia que era um pesadelo, ele mesmo teve vários enquanto servia na Força Aérea americana, por conta do que viu durante os combates. O moreno sentou-se na cama e tentou acordar o parceiro, que parecia mergulhado no pesadelo.

Barry acordou sobressaltado, o coração batendo rápido e de respiração ofegante. Uma fina camada de suor cobria sua pele, sentia calor e frio ao mesmo tempo. Demorou alguns segundos até perceber que estava no quarto e que Hal segurava suas mãos.

-Eu... eu sonhei que tinham... –o loiro balbuciava e tremia. –Ah, Hal... os androides te mataram na minha frente...

-Isso foi apenas um pesadelo que já acabou. –o moreno abraçou o outro. –Eu estou bem aqui...

Ele precisou de alguns minutos para se acalmar, o pesadelo havia sido real demais. Ainda conseguia sentir o sangue quente do parceiro encharcando suas mãos, o Anel deixando-o para procurar outro dono.

Agarrou-se a camisa de Hal e respirou fundo, sentindo seu cheiro de loção pós-barba de menta. Toda sua mágoa e dor que sentiu enquanto ele esteve fora não foi forte o suficiente para resistir. Agora que finalmente o tinha ao seu lado, não poderia deixá-lo ir.

Hal surpreendeu-se com a maneira desesperada e intensa com que foi beijado. Não ofereceu nenhuma resistência, até porque também desejava. Antes de deitar na cama, tirou a camisa e sentiu as mãos trêmulas de Barry passeando por seu tórax. Mordeu o lábio inferior ao ver que o loiro já abria sua calça e preparava-se para chupá-lo.

Gemeu alto ao sentir seu membro já duro sendo engolido daquele jeito. Era obsceno o modo como a língua passava pelos pontos certos, a pressão dos lábios, a saliva escorrendo. Não demorou muito para que chegasse ao orgasmo, sentindo que o outro engoliu o sêmen por completo.

O moreno viu como os olhos azuis do outro estavam escuros de desejo e soube que não tinha para onde escapar. Ao ver que o outro também já estava nu, virou-se ficando em quarto apoios.

Hal estremeceu ao sentir o lubrificante gelado sendo espalhado por sua entrada. Não demorou muito para que fosse penetrado e ele agarrou os lençóis, afundando o rosto no colchão, enquanto mantinha a pelve levantada. O desconforto não durou muito tempo depois que foi acertado na próstata.

Barry abraçou o outro e aumentou o ritmo das estocadas com cuidado, não queria machucá-lo. Sabia que Hal havia gozado pela segunda vez pelo jeito que virou a cabeça de lado e a contração de suas nádegas. O loiro continuou penetrando, a cama rangendo sob o peso deles.

Mais um pouco e ele também chegou lá. Ambos caíram trêmulos na cama, ainda sentindo os espasmos. Acabaram dormindo logo em seguida, abraçados.

(...)

-As acusações de Luthor contra a minha presença no hospital são completamente sem fundamento. Pessoas morrem todos os dias, lutando contra diversos problemas de saúde, principalmente em um hospital. –Superman estava sério. –Sinto muito pela perda de Kirk Langstrom, mas sua condição física estava muito grave e ele veio a falecer enquanto eu estive lá. Mas devo lembrá-los de que ficamos em áreas separadas... e que não existe nenhuma prova de que cheguei perto dele.

O alien então acenou com a cabeça e deu dois passos para trás, voando em seguida, deixando os repórteres ainda tirando fotos e fazendo perguntas.

-Essa foi a entrevistada concedida por Superman há pouco, Lilian Eve direto para o Canal 25. –a jornalista exibiu um pequeno sorriso.

Barry respirou fundo e saiu de perto, alguns policiais continuavam assistindo as notícias, enquanto devoravam os lanches da tarde. O movimento na delegacia foi tranqüilo e o loiro conseguiu terminar as análises que precisava.

O bom de ser esquisito é que as pessoas não prestavam muita atenção na sua presença, o que lhe rendia algumas possibilidades. Como agora, que recebia um comunicado sobre um incêndio de grande porte numa fábrica química na rodovia 036, as informações enviadas por Cisco.

Em segundos, Barry trocou de roupa e foi até o local. Realmente nunca tinha visto um incêndio daquelas proporções, rapidamente, ele ajudou a evacuar as pessoas que saíam desesperadas. O local possuía muitos trabalhadores e percebeu que não daria conta da situação sozinho.

-Lanterna, preciso de você. –o velocista chamou pelo celular.

-Finalmente vou me exercitar um pouco, já estava morrendo de tédio. –ele respondeu. –Já estou indo!

Flash trabalhava correndo de um lado a outro, procurando possíveis vítimas nos escombros, até que as placas de concreto na sua frente foram levantadas por uma luz verde.

-Procure mais vítimas que eu vou cuidar do fogo.

Antes que o outro pudesse responder, o borrão vermelho foi até o foco de incêndio, perto dos caldeirões onde os compostos eram fabricados. As chamas ardiam intensas, o calor era insuportável. Agindo rapidamente, ele começou a rodar os braços, deslocando o ar a sua volta.

Dois pequenos redemoinhos foram se formando até atingirem as chamas imensas, que demoraram até pararem que queimar, mesmo com a privação de oxigênio. Do lado de fora, podia ouvir sirenes de ambulâncias, carros de bombeiro, pessoas gritando ordens ou pedindo ajuda.

Mas ali dentro da fabrica, o silêncio era sepulcral. Por isso Flash ficou assustado quando ouviu um rangido metálico, como se alguém estivesse arranhando o metal contra uma superfície lisa.

O barulho irritou os ouvidos do velocista, que olhou ao redor tentando procurar a fonte. As caldeiras ainda fumegavam e expeliam fumaça, ainda quentes. E foi de lá que surgiu uma criatura sinistra. Flash demorou alguns segundos para reconhecer que na verdade, era um andróide.

Mas sua aparência era horrível, a luz azulada do olho direito ficava piscando intermitentemente e desse lado do crânio também saiam faíscas. O braço esquerdo estava completamente rasgado, de cima a baixo, vários fios expostos, fluido vazando. As pernas pareciam não funcionar porque o andróide mancava e era daí que saia o rangido.

Vários cortes profundos por todo seu corpo mostravam que esteve em uma batalha intensa. Flash engoliu a seco, sentindo o medo invadi-lo aos poucos, a cena era muito bizarra e sombria. O androide continuou andando até parar apenas alguns metros do velocista, que se mantinha na mesma posição.

Foi quando ele percebeu que por baixo da parte externa reforçada de metal, havia músculos humanos. Junto dos fios do braço danificado, haviam veias e artérias e sangue pingava junto com o fluido de máquina. Aquilo era muito sinistro e lhe causou arrepios.

Lanterna Verde veio voando rapidamente e se colocou ao lado do velocista.

-Mas que porra é essa?! –seu uniforme era era uma mistura de verde e preto, as luvas brancas.

Antes que Flash pudesse explicar, a máquina começou a emitir o barulho que assemelhava-se a um grito. Um grito agudo e muito alto, como de uma criança assustada e então começou a sofrer espasmos, várias faíscas por todo o corpo.

-Ele vai explodir!

O Lanterna agiu rápido, criando uma bolha ao redor do androide, tentando compactar a explosão. O impacto foi maior do que ele previu, mas conseguiu evitar que mais pessoas se machucassem. Foi arremessado nos escombros do outro lado, mas não se feriu gravemente.

Flash foi logo atrás, oferecendo ajuda para levantá-lo, também um pouco ferido. Mas graças ao seu metabolismo rápido, a condição não iria durar por muito tempo. Ao ver a expressão assustada do velocista, entendeu que algo muito ruim estava acontecendo.

Aproximaram-se e perceberam que os restos eram uma mistura de elementos orgânicos e cibernéticos. Era possível identificar pedaços de cérebro e feixes de músculos.

-Por que alguém criaria algo medonho assim?! -o Lanterna estava exasperado. -Pra criar esse tipo de organismo cibernético, é preciso atingir um amadurecimento moral e evolutivo, que nós humanos nem sonhamos ainda. Não estamos preparados para esse tipo de avanço!

-Os civis... estão com medo de _nós._ -a voz do velocista estava trêmula. -Ao descobrirmos alienígenas entre nós, isso acabou com a ideia de que somos o melhor da evolução.

-Dai então voltamos a Idade das Trevas?

-Tente se lembrar de como via as coisas antes de entrar para a Tropa, J. -Flash passou a mão pelo rosto mascarado. -Precisamos de mais informações.

Sendo assim, ele foi até em casa e buscou sua mala. Coletou evidências de tudo o que conseguiu, precisava entender o que estava acontecendo.

-Vou ver se consigo descobrir mais alguma coisa. -Lanterna levantou voo, envolvido na sua luz verde. -Nos vemos mais tarde em casa.

(...)

Barry andava de um lado a outro no laboratório, sua mente pensando em várias coisas ao mesmo tempo. A tela do computador continuava lhe mostrando o resultado... o sangue e tecidos encontrados no androide pertenciam a Susan Elliot, 30 anos. De acordo com as informações, era uma detenta numa prisão feminina de segurança média em Oklahoma por roubo e assalto à mão armada.

Usar detentos, moradores de rua, jovens delinquentes em experiências não era tão arriscado. Porque simplesmente não havia ninguém que se importava com eles, eram parte marginalizada da população. Quantos mais tinham sido usados por Kirk Langstrom? Existia alguma relação entre as pesquisas sobre o _metagene_ e os androides/ciborgues?


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 03**

Hal sentiu a vodka descer rasgando sua garganta, o calor invadindo o corpo. Depois ficou brincando com o copo, os pensamentos correndo soltos. Até que ouviu a porta do bar abrindo e percebeu que Cisco e Iris entravam.

-Não sabia que já tinha voltado, _Jordan_. –o engenheiro latino levantou as sobrancelhas em surpresa.

-Pois é. –ele deu de ombros.

-Pretende ficar quanto tempo dessa vez? –a mulher cruzou os braços. –Alguns dias?

-Os Guardiões me mandaram por tempo indefinido. –Hal levantou-se e foi até os outros. –Por que esse interesse todo? Esperando eu virar as costas pra dar em cima do Barry de novo?

-É porque toda vez que você vai embora, ele fica muito mal. –Iris franziu as sobrancelhas, falando com desprezo evidente. –Enquanto você pode encontrar conforto em _qualquer coisa._

–Também sofro por estar no espaço longe dele. Não é porque ninguém testemunha minha dor que ela não existe. –o aviador gesticulou.

Cisco percebeu que o clima começou a pesar e foi até o balcão, deixando os dois mais sozinhos.

-Esse é meu único aviso, Iris. Aceite o fato de que Barry é _gay_ e está _comigo_. E que apesar dos problemas, somos _felizes_. –ele pegou sua jaqueta do banco. –Não dê em cima dele de novo, ou minha paciência pode se esgotar.

Hal deixou o bar antes que a jornalista pudesse vir com alguma resposta. O aviador não era do tipo de pessoa ciumenta, mas admitia seu comportamento territorialista. Poderia ser pansexual, mas simplesmente odiava quando alguém usava sua sexualidade e o fato de ser menos agarrado a convenções sociais como algo ruim.

Ventava muito naquela noite. A primavera ia aproximando-se lentamente do final, dando espaço para o calor do verão. Antes de ir diretamente para casa, parou numa loja e comprou uma garrafa pequena de Bourbon. A bebida era barata e gosto péssimo, mas ele não ligava.

Hal andou pelas ruas matando a saudade de estar finalmente em seu planeta natal. Durante todo o caminho até em casa ficou pensando se iria ligar para sua família ou não. Eles continuavam morando em Coast City na Califórnia, porém só de pensar na enxurrada de perguntar que teria de enfrentar, decidiu continuar quieto.

Assim que chegou em casa, foi arrancando a roupa, deixando tudo espalhado pelo chão até jogar-se no sofá de cueca. Ligou a televisão em algum canal e terminou com a bebida. Algumas horas depois Barry chegou do seu turno louco na delegacia.

-Você está bêbado e nem me chamou? –o loiro comentou, puxando as pernas do outro pro lado e também sentando no sofá.

-Mas você num fica louco, num vale! –o moreno já falava enrolado e tentou endireitar-se.

-É uma merda ter metabolismo acelerado. –suspirou cansado, passando a mão no rosto. –Eu bem que tava precisando de um porre.

-Porre mesmo é ter que agüentar a Iris. –Hal levantou a sobrancelha. –Ela _me_ irrita profundamente.

-E você irrita profundamente a _todos_ ao seu redor. –Barry disse, com leve sorriso nos lábios. –Não precisa se preocupar, ela sabe que não tem chance.

-Olha _Bear_... –ele ficou sério, ou o máximo que conseguia. –Sei que não tenho sido o melhor parceiro ultimamente, mas eu prometo melhorar.

-Harold... –o investigador forense encarou-o. –Não prometa aquilo que não possa cumprir.

-Eu posso estar bêbado, mas falo sério! Eu te amo demais e não quero te perder. Você é a única pessoa que consegue enxergar algo bom em mim... mesmo eu sendo um babaca escroto. –o aviador fazia carinho no rosto do outro.

-Você é um babaca escroto sim. –Barry parecia se divertir com a situação. –Você não presta. Deixa as roupas no chão, esquece de pagar as contas e sempre rouba a última fatia de pizza.

-É verdade.

-Arranja briga com estranhos na rua, tem excesso de auto-confiança, é incapaz de lembrar datas importantes... –ele foi levantando os dedos conforme foi enunciando.

-Já entendi.

-Adora se gabar de qualquer coisa, é espaçoso, odeia que roubem seu protagonismo e ama ouvir fofocas sobre meus amigos.

-Ok, ok! –Hal levantou as mãos em rendição.

-Mas mesmo com todos os seus defeitos, eu te amo. –Barry sorriu ainda mais e aproximou-se. –Seu bobo.

Eles se beijaram e todos os problemas, os aborrecimentos do dia ficaram para trás. Eram sempre assim quando estavam juntos, formava-se uma bolha de felicidade nada de ruim poderia estragar o momento.

Ao longo do tempo, depois de todos os problemas que enfrentaram juntos, aprenderam a se refugiar um no outro, mesmo estando distantes. O amor que sentiam os tornavam mais corajosos para enfrentar as dificuldades.

Barry deitou no sofá e deixando o outro por cima. Ele poderia ser o homem mais rápido do mundo, mas adorava prolongar alguns momentos o máximo que conseguia. As mãos do moreno passeavam por seu corpo, deixando-o cada vez mais excitado.

Tirou a roupa e então Hal engoliu seu membro, primeiramente devagar, depois aumentando o ritmo. Ficava impressionado como ele conseguia combater seu reflexo de vômito e por isso engolia praticamente o pênis inteiro de Barry. O loiro afundou os dedos nos cabelos fartos do parceiro, sentindo-se completamente tomado pelo prazer. Hal era maravilhoso com o sexo oral.

Sentindo que o outro estava quase chegando ao limite, ele tirou o membro da boca com um barulho molhado e pegou o lubrificante que estava guardado no hack de televisão em frente ao sofá.

Como tinham uma vida sexual muito ativa, eles guardavam tubos no quarto, na sala e na cozinha, afim de sempre ter por perto quando precisassem. Hal lambuzou seu pênis e a entrada de Barry.

Mantendo contato visual, ele então penetrou devagar. Gemeu ao sentir como outro estava apertado ainda, mas adorava aquela sensação. Conforme lambia e mordiscava a orelha do loiro, ele começou a mover-se.

Não demorou muito para que as estocadas ficassem mais rápidas e fundas, Barry enlaçando as pernas na sua cintura e gemendo no seu ouvido. Hal mudou de posição, ficando sentado no sofá e Barry no seu colo. Sentiu sua razão esvaindo-se por completo ao vê-lo subir e descer, rebolando.

As pelves chocavam-se com força, até chegarem ao orgasmo, ambos tremendo juntos, abraçados. O suor brotava, mas eles não se sentiram incomodados. Ficaram naquela posição até suas respirações finalmente voltarem ao normal.

Agora estavam deitados no sofá, encarando o teto.

-Pensei em chamar Batman e Superman, precisamos decidir o que fazer com os androides. –Barry comentou, enquanto desenhava linhas imaginárias no peito do parceiro.

-Está trabalhando com o _Alien-Bombado_ e o _Vampiro-Gótico_? –seu tom de voz era irônico.

-Sim. E você também vai entrar pra equipe.

-Como assim? –Hal franziu as sobrancelhas.

-Olha, toda essa coisa de metagenes, androides... Isso afeta a todos nós que temos poderes. Nada mais justo do que trabalharmos juntos para acharmos uma solução pra isso. As pessoas não precisam nos temer. –Barry sentou-se, respirando fundo.

-Você sabe que não sou bom com trabalho em equipe. –o moreno revirou os olhos, bufando.

-Ah qual é... – o loiro mordeu o lábio inferior e fez uma carinha fofa. –Por favor, isso é importante pra mim.

-Tá bom, você venceu! –Hal acabou sorrindo. –Não consigo negar quando me pede desse jeito...

(...)

A reunião aconteceu dois dias depois, no esconderijo de Flash, no laboratório antigo da STARLabs. O corredor tentou deixar todos à vontade, mas o clima de desconfiança permanecia.

-Como assim você é um alien que não sabe nada sobre outros aliens?! –Lanterna Verde fez um gesto exagerado.

-Eu por acaso deveria fazer desenhos nas plantações e abduzir vacas também? –Superman deu de ombros.

-Sei lá cara! –o Lanterna passou a mão nos cabelos. –Eu convivo com aliens há alguns anos e nunca encontrei um caso como o seu.

-Depois encontramos uma lista de coisas tipicamente alienígenas que o Superman pode fazer. –Batman deu um passo à frente. –Agora precisamos focar na questão dos androides. Flash, você disse que tinha uma informação importante...

-Ah sim, é verdade. –o velocista limpou a garganta. –Há alguns dias eu e Lanterna fomos resgatar vítimas numa fábrica em chamas, após esvaziar o local, encontramos um androide muito danificado. O mais bizarro de tudo foi perceber que saía sangue com os fluídos de máquina, músculos e...que... quando ele explodiu, tinha restos de massa encefálica e pedaços da coluna vertebral.

-Então os androides possuem componentes orgânicos humanos. –o morcego colocou a mão queixo, pensativo. –O governo está produzindo ciborgues, na verdade.

-Coletei amostras e realizei alguns testes... –Flash começou a andar de um lado outro, nervoso. –O resultado mostrou que pertencia a uma detenta em Oklahoma. Eles estão usando prisioneiros.

-Minha visão de raio-x não funciona com eles, porque possuem chumbo junto ao metal que são feitos. –Superman cruzou os braços. –Será que todos os ciborgues possuem partes humanas? E de onde veio esse nível de tecnologia?

-Sim, acredito que é necessário que possuam um sistema nervoso central humano completo para que funcionem. –o corredor continuava divagando. –Mas eles precisariam passar uma reprogramação mental para perder os traços de personalidade e a vontade própria.

-E usar uma população marginalizada é fácil, porque ninguém se preocupa. –Lanterna sentiu um arrepio ruim percorrendo seu corpo.

-Precisamos capturar um ciborgue para entendermos melhor seu funcionamento. –Batman mantinha a calma, apesar da realidade chocante. –Talvez se pudermos examiná-lo, é possível descobrir onde eles são reprogramados e fecharmos o local.

O celular de Flash vibrou, mostrando que havia uma situação crítica com reféns perto da ponte principal da cidade.

-Eu preciso atender essa chamada. –ele voltou-se para os outros. –Vão elaborando o plano que já volto.

Ele saiu correndo sem olhar para trás, precisava confiar nos seus companheiros de equipe e que aquilo daria certo. Chegou ao local em questão de segundos, os carros de polícia haviam cercado um ônibus escolar cheio de crianças.

Elas choramingavam e se abraçavam lá dentro, completamente aterrorizadas. Havia um homem do lado de fora, encostado na lataria segurando um adolescente com um dos braços, enquanto na outra mão segurava algo.

Flash percebeu que se tratava de um colete cheio de explosivos e que ele ameaçava explodir as crianças. O adolescente que estava com ele olhava ao redor, parecendo assustado e ao mesmo tempo pensativo. Sem dar muito tempo para a situação complicar, o velocista foi de encontro ao criminoso, retirando o detonador de sua mão, enquanto soltava o adolescente.

Ele tentou reagir, mas foi lerdo demais. Foi arremessado ao chão depois de um soco e teve seu colete arrancado do tórax, os fios todos desplugados. Em dois minutos a situação inteira estava sobre controle. As crianças no ônibus gritaram de felicidade e começaram a sair, os policiais indo de encontro a eles.

Foi quando Flash percebeu que havia algo errado. O refém estava caído no chão, inconsciente. Ele aproximou-se e verificou, não estava respirando e sem batimentos cardíacos. Mesmo não fazendo sentido um adolescente ter uma parada cardíaca tão súbita, ele começou a massagem.

Dois ciclos e nenhuma resposta. O velocista respirou fundo, precisava salvar a vida dele, não poderia terminar desse jeito.

-Por favor, todos se afastem! –ele pediu com voz alta e as pessoas obedeceram, observando ansiosas a cena.

Ele então começou a vibrar e produzir energia elétrica com suas células. Tomando cuidado para não usar uma voltagem alta demais, ele disparou a energia no adolescente, bem acima do coração, como se fosse um desfibrilador. A vítima encolheu-se e depois relaxou num tranco, o coração voltando a bater em seguida. Flash respirou fundo aliviado e segurou o adolescente no colo, levando-o ao hospital mais próximo.

A equipe da emergência agiu prontamente e tratou de começar os procedimentos de monitorização quando perceberam a gravidade da situação. Após ver que tudo estava sob controle, o velocista voltou para sua reunião com os outros heróis.

-Me desculpem, onde estávamos mesmo? –ele continuou como se nada tivesse acontecido.

-Bom, estávamos terminando os últimos detalhes do plano. –Lanterna debruçou-se sobre a mesa, mexendo no tablet.

-Ficou acertado que eu iria encurralar o ciborgue usando minha força, enquanto Lanterna faz um escudo protetor em volta afim de evitar possíveis danos e Batman fica de apoio observando a movimentação da polícia e possíveis agentes do governo. –Superman parecia confiante.

-Não podemos simplesmente arrastá-lo pra cá, ou pra qualquer lugar que for. Provavelmente eles possuem sistemas de rastreamento que irão alertar as autoridades. Isso custou muito dinheiro. –Flash observava o mapa da cidade.

-É por isso que vamos usar uma pequena carga de pulso eletromagnético, que irá deixá-lo apagado por algum tempo. –Batman mostrava o percurso no mapa. –Acredito que seja arriscado levarmos essa operação para grandes centros urbanos.

-Acho que sei um local perfeito onde podemos trabalhar nessa carcaça em paz. –Lanterna exibiu um largo sorriso. –Isso é por minha conta, fiquem tranquilos.

-E quando será o grande dia? –o velocista tirou uma barrinha protéica e começou a comer.

-Amanhã ao final da tarde. –o alien levantou as sobrancelhas.

-Por mim está perfeito. –Flash tirou a máscara. –Vocês já tem onde ficar na cidade? Se quiserem, podem dormir lá em casa.

-É que... –o morcego pareceu desconfortável.

-Ah, se estão preocupado com a sua identidade, podem sossegar. –o Lanterna tirou a máscara também. –Meu trabalho é no espaço, e lá fora não dão a mínima pra quem vocês são.

(...)

Por sorte, a casa tinha um quarto de visitas, com uma cama de casal que dividia espaço com uma pequena biblioteca e o computador. Não era nada luxuoso, mas Clark e Bruce se sentiram acolhidos naquela casa.

Claro que ninguém precisava saber dos problemas pessoais que enfrentavam no momento, por isso por uma noite resolveram ceder e dormir juntos na mesma cama. Barry estava animado por recebê-los, afinal não tinha muitos amigos. Suas habilidades culinárias até que davam conta do recado e ele preparou uma excelente lasanha.

O quarteto ficou na cozinha conversando e comendo, até acabarem com as três travessas de comida. Estavam preocupados com o que iria acontecer, mas no momento eram apenas civis tendo uma noite muito agradável. O sono começou a bater e as visitas foram deitar, após tomarem banho.

-Você realmente gosta deles né... –Hal comentou, enquanto lavava a louça.

-Descobrir que não estou sozinho nessa coisa de herói é realmente muito bom. –Barry secava e guardava, com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. –E ainda ganhei amigos.

-Eles são mais legais do que a Iris e o Cisco. –o aviador franziu as sobrancelhas.

-Não fale assim deles! –o loiro jogou o pano de prato no outro. –E eu que nem conheço seus amigos?!

-Aliens tem medo de vir pra Terra sabia? Somos considerados um planeta muito hostil e violento pra eles...

-Só estou ouvindo desculpas e mais desculpas... –Barry terminou de arrumar as coisas. –Enfim, vamos dormir?

(...)

No dia seguinte, todos acordaram com tarefas especificas para realizar. Sendo assim, Flash e Superman estavam juntos calculando a rota de fuga e preparando o laboratório para as análises, não podiam perder tempo depois da captura.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? –o alien perguntou, levantando os olhos azuis do maquinário.

-É que ontem salvei um grupo de crianças e estou preocupado com a condição de um deles... –o loiro deixou as coisas na bancada. –Ele teve uma parada cardíaca, mas consegui reverter.

-Por que você então não vai visitá-lo? Eu consigo dar contar aqui. –ele sorriu.

-Ah, muito obrigado. Prometo não demorar.

E assim Barry foi correndo até o Central Hospital, onde havia deixado o adolescente no dia anterior.

-Bom dia, eu trabalho para a polícia e gostaria de saber informações sobre um paciente que deu entrada ontem. –mostrou o distintivo.

-Qual o nome? –a enfermeira perguntou, sem tirar os olhos do computador.

-Eu não sei exatamente, é um adolescente do sexo masculino, pele negra, por volta de 1,75m de altura e 15 anos mais ou menos. Chegou na emergência com parada cardíaca, foi trazido pelo Flash.

-Ah sim, sei quem é. Wallis West, quarto 405.

Ele seguiu para o quarto indicado e bateu na porta antes de entrar. Encontrou o adolescente deitado na cama, zapeando nos canais de televisão parecendo estar morrendo de tédio.

Em seu peito haviam alguns eletrodos colados, monitorizando seu coração, que apresentava frequências normais. Aliás, a própria aparência dele estava saudável demais para quem havia sofrido uma parada.

-Com licença, me chamo Bartholomew Allen e trabalho para a polícia. –o loiro fez um gesto com a mão, sentindo-se nervoso. –Vim checar seu estado de saúde.

-Isso por acaso é uma nova política? –ele resmungou, largando o controle e prestando atenção no outro. –Por que está aqui?

-Flash me mandou. –Barry coçou a nuca. –Ele trabalha junto com a policia e queria saber como você estava.

-E por que ele mesmo não veio? – o mais novo franziu as sobrancelhas.

-Ah, sabe como é... ele é muito ocupado.

-Então diga a ele que obrigado por me salvar e que estou bem. Não vejo a hora de deixar esse hospital.

-Seu recado será dado, Wallis. –ele já estava abrindo a porta do quarto.

-Wally, me chame de Wally. –e então ele sorriu levemente.

Barry então pode voltar ao laboratório e trabalhar mais focado.


End file.
